Abused( A Justin Bieber Love Story) PLEASE R&R
by Please Forgive Me For Being Me
Summary: This is no musical. But it's about Justin Bieber, I put in the musical section. I feel like this should be a parody, but it was unintentionally bad... This is has a 'My Immortal' type of rating, and My Immortal was enjoyable to read!
1. Chapter 1

**PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, PLEASE READ THIS PUBLISHER'S NOTE: This is NOT my story. The person who wrote this story was my neighbor, and I will say that it is NOT a troll. I won't tell you where this was originally posted, or my neighbor's account. Also, I don't know where to post this, because there's no category for 'Justin Bieber'. But PLEASE, do not leave comments like, "ERMAHGERD, THIS IS SO BAD. WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" because that means your expectations for someone's existence is too high and you think you're God or something. WAKE UP CALL, YOU'RE NOT, BITCH. My neighbor is not Tara Gilesbie, so don't give her crap. **

**Let me be honest, though, THIS STORY IS COPIED FROM AN ORIGINAL. Yes, my neighbor copied this story from a real story off of Wattpad called 'Abused (A Niall Horan Story)'. She never gave the girl credit, and that story was actually really good. This story is a copied version of my neighbor's version of the real version. ._.**

**I'm going to put a space in between each sentence because it's really confusing without it. There's no punctuation, and I'm not going to add anyone.**

**BTW A/N: do nut flam ha storai or ur a prep!11111 fangz r- fo hlepin me wiff da chapta! u rock! MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR y did u brak up?!111 **

**I'm kidding. xD**

* * *

Abused( A Justin Bieber Love Story)

**(SORRY GUYS IM SPELLING ALOT OF STUFF WRONG IT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU ARE USING AN OLDER VERSION OF INTERNET EXPLORER TO USE STYLED TEXT WUT EVER PLZ UPGRADE SO SORRY IF IM SPELLLING STUFF WRONG :/)**

(Alex's Pov)

I felt the sunrays hit my face

i yawned and strecthed out

today my boyfriend was going to sneak me out of the house and take me to a hotel with him for a date when my parents are on vacation.

I got out of bed slipping of my Pajamas silky purple top reaveling my muffin top self

I groaned

i put on my cutest top my flora belly shirt Jason said it looked nice but i think im to fat to wear it but i wanted to make him happy and wear it

i put on some skinny flexible stretchy skinny jeans with gold and silver outlings on my back pocket and put on some 2 inch heels for him

i walked carefully over to the bathroom

i stumbled and tripped before i could hit the floor i extended my arms out to catch my fall

i groaned ignoring the pain i got up.

**(?)**And grabbed a hold of the wall making my way over to the bathroom to make my self appliable and decent because i look horrible as soon as i wake up

no kidding.

Before i put on my fondation eye liner and lipstick i brushed my teeth and washed my face

i took a shower last night i'll take one when we reach the hotel,

I applied pink shinny glossy lip gloss

it looked great on me

i'll take my peach one to since i like that one to

ill leave the cherry blossom one at home for now.

I applied my powder to my cheeks first then the rest of my face

i drew on my eyeliner a touch of eye shadow very light color

i was trying to look casual after all.

Then i put my hair into a messy pony tail

i didnt like it that way so i decided to have half of it down half up,

The one thing i hate about myself was my hair

it was shoulder length and a dirty blonde with dark brown roots which most girls in my school have

i brought my purse and put the emergency money my mother has given me in my purse

the emergency money was exzactly $340.

I walked out the door to meet Jason in his red sunroof car

he came around to open the door for me he smacked my butt

"Thats my sexy bitch" he said

i rolled my eyes as he closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I already said this: THIS IS NOT A TROLL. SHE REALLY WROTE THIS STORY THINKING THAT IT WAS GOOD. IT'S KIND OF 'MY IMMORTAL"ish", BUT... IT'S NOT. (I'M STILL MAKING AUTHOR'S NOTES)**

**a/n: POSR! U R A POSR! GOFFIK IS DA WAY (geddit way lik Gerard)**

**That was a joke that I didn't mean to make until after I typed 'way'...**

**xD**

**Pub note: I am adding spaces between dialogue because it FARKING PISSES ME OFF...**

**Honestly, I should put a space in between each sentence because of the lack of punctuation, but no one has enough time to do that.**

* * *

He looked me up and down

"I see you're wearing the outfit i first met you in way to make a first impression babe"

I laughed

the hotel was only an hour away

he grabbed my wrist tightly and lead me in and moved his hand from around my wrist to my waist

i felt his hand go inside my pants but i decided to ignore it. **(p/n: Dafuq? A dude has his hand in your pants!)**

"Wow nice how'd you afford it?" i asked

he looked around and chuckled the scenery was beautiful

i knew Jason would never be able to afford it on his own

not even i could

"Anything for you sexy-

I cut him off

"Jason why dont you try to call me something more appealing like hon or babe or sweetie?" i asked

he laughed again

'Cause your my bitch" he said smacking my butt much harder

it hurt but i was'nt going to be weak.

"Anyway i was saying i took my dad's card" he said smiling at me kissing me shoving his tongue into my mouth

i pulled away

we were making a scene

"Does he know?" i asked leading him to the check in desk

he shook his head

"Of course not"

i giggled knowing both of us well be in trouble but now im just focused on having a good vacation

"May i help you sir?" asked a lady

she looked very old

she had curly long red hair and pimples all over her face

she had a minny skirt on and her belly shirt that said fuck me thats what i live for

he looked her up and down

i nudged him

"Yes my name's Jason i asked for room 5-93" he said

she instantly smiled and nodded giving us the room key

"Enjoy" she said plugging her earbuds into her ipod and blasting the music so loud i could hear it.

He opened the door to our room and what i saw was paradise

it had a beautiful sight of our orlando florida trees

they had chocalate on the bed and refreshments on the table which only cost a dollar

he open up a coke and tossed me a diet

i smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to hit the bar babe" he said smiling at me

i smiled back

"'Okay" i said

when he said bar i thought he was talking about those fancy kinds he tossed me a black outfit

"Put it on" he said

it was black out fit it was way to small it had like a bizzilion holes and it was see through it had a bra attatched to. I shook my head

'I-i dont want to" i said

he slapped me hard then pushed me into the bathroom

"Put it on!" he screaed shutting the door i silently cried i knew if i didnt put it on he would hit me again what's up Jason never acted like this before I put i on and knocked on the door i looked like a slut

"Is it on?" he asked

"Yes!" i called through the door

he opened the door and smiled

"Theres my slutty bitch. Come on!" he said slapping my butt

it hurt so i grimaced he held onto my wrist with a bone crunching grip

"You look like a retarted 7 year old dressed up in a sexy outfit like that and your hair like that let it down!" he barked

i did as he said i took the rubber band out my hand was shaking so much the rubber band popped i combed through my hair with my fingers trying to make it decent as much as possible. What is going on with Jason

"Jason whats going on?" i asked

he looked at me confused

"What the hell are you talking about bitch"

i gulped swallowing my fear for him might hitting me again

"You never acted like this before"

he shrugged

"Everyone changes"

i shook my head and followed him into the bar. The strippers going up and down the pull throwing money at men he lead me to the bar he asked for the strongest thing they had the man put to on the table grinning at me

"Nice outfit" i spun around pissed at Jason for making me put this on.

he slammed the glass into my hand **(p/n: Holy shit... Like, through your hand or...)**

"No thanks" i said tucking my hair behind my ear sliding the drink **(p/n: Your hand...)** back over to Jason,

He narrowed his eyes at me then slapped me

"DRINK IT I PAYED YOUR FUCKING GOING TO DO WHAT I SAY!" he screamed louder then the music

everyone turned towards us i knew if i didnt drink it he would hit me again and i hate having all the attention i gulped it down he smiled and dragged me onto the floor he bumped violently against me humping me is a better term for it several times. I backed away he grabbed my hips pulling me closer

"Stop!" i screamed he slid his hand in my bra then one in my panties

"Please stop!" i cried

he slapped me multiple times probaly leaving bruises

"Shut up you worthless whore" he said

i was thrown to the ground hard. I sat up to see Jason being tackled by a blond guy

"Stop dont you see your hurting her you arse!" he screamed in Jason's face i couldnt see him that well because i was being taken under the Alchohol my eyes got heavier and heavier soon they were shut.

* * *

**a/n: IS it good PLZ tell me fangz!**

**Seriously, this story was NOT A TROLL. It was 100% written from my neighbor's real intentions on how this story should be made. It's confuses me, because it took two people to make My Immortal bad, but it took one to make whatever this is...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I should probably be the Raven to my friend's story and add grammar.  
Maybe I should just separate the dialogue.  
Yeah, I'll just do that.**

**If you've made it this far in the story, I apologize that I didn't separate the dialogue already...**

**Y'know what? Let me just add a space in between each sentence like 'Scars' by Shibari**

* * *

I wook on a nice comfy bed

i looked over

i didnt get so see my surroundings the well since everything was still really blury.

I was hoping this is all a dream

i sat up and looked around there was the blonde boy again in the kictchen

*no such luck* he looked at me and smiled dimples forming into his cheeks

i knew him

IT WAS JUSTIN BEIBER!

i wasnt a big fan

i know he wanted me to treat him like a ordinary person doing something nice for me so i did.

"Youre awake" he said smileing

of course im awake

he came and sat down by me

"Where am i?" i asked which was a stupid quistion

i was in a apartment with Justin beiber

"Well were in my apartment my girlfriend... Well my ex- saw what happened to well she saw me carrying you here and wanted to help she went out to get some advil and other things to help control vommiting."

I smiled

i cant belive how nice he is

he doesnt even know me

"You hungry?" he asks

i nod realizing i was drinking on a empty stomache which has to be the worst ways to get yourself drunked or to get a illness i forgot the name of.

"How about some sandwhiches?" he asked

i nodded eagerly he went into the kictchen and pulled out sandwhich materials Bread,Mayonaise,ham,turkey,baloney,and cheese

"What do you-"

"Everything please" i said

couldnt help my mself i felt guilty for sounding greedy.

he noodded and hapilly layed out my sandwhich and lemonade in front of me i gulped it down

"Wow you sure are thirsty"s said Justin

i nodded gulping down a bite of a sandwhich

'When was the last time you eaten anything?" he asked

i swallowed my last peice of food wishing to savor the taste still lingering on my taste buds

soon Selena opened the door

"Oh hi hon feeling better?" she asked rushing over taking off her old lady hat,Scarf,And sunglasses

i guess to get around like normal people without anyone recognizing them and rushing up to them. I nodded she pulled out a wated bottle and some advil pills

here take this you'll feel better"

i took them not saying a word

i know im not spoused to take meds from strangers but it wasnt like she was a complete stranger

she was trying to help me.

I feel back asleep after i took the advil

i woke up with Justin Beiber by my side

i was really shy

he was really cute up close his dimples were in perfect veiw

i blushed

i shook out of it

i know Jackson wouldnt like me looking at other guys.

"Oh hi you're up" he said taking my hand helping me sit up on the bed

"Do you need me to drop you off anywhere inparticular?" he asked

i see he was in a tie probaly getting ready for a interveiw

"Umm back at the hotel well be fine thanks" i said he looked worried and confused like those looks my mom gave me they kinda worry me to

"What?!" i asked

he shook out of it

"Im sorry i shouldnt be telling you what to do but is that where you and that boy that took advantage of you were?" he asked

i nodded he blinked at me probaly wondering if i am insane i probably am

"No" he said looking away at the window looking at the dark gray clouds i couldnt belive what he said.

"No?!" i asked

he nodded looking straight into my eyes

"No" he said he got up to the door i ran at him

"No let me go it's my fault he hit me i made him mad!" i shouted

Selena just stood and stared i guess if she was his girlfriend she would have pulled me off

"No im not letting you go and risk letting him hurt you sorry but im not that kind of guy" he said

i fell at him hitting and scratching with all my strength he grimaced but he didnt budge,

"FIGHT BACK!" i shouted he picked me up

"No! Im not going to hurt you no matter what you do" he said

i cried he pulled me over the couch and sitting me on his lap wrapping his arms around me

"But you dont even know me" i whispered into his arms as he was rocking me back and forth"

he sighed I was shocked he cared

"I know enough that No girl should be treated like that to be raped and abused by another guy" he said

i closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder breathing in his new colone Girlfriend

it smelled like my pap before he got murdered by a terrorist.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep

i dreamed about being home and none of this never happened i was watching t.v with my family laughing having a nice time at home"

I woke up with a smile

"Hello sleepy head" said Justin

i looked around but i couldnt find Selena.

"Where's Selena?" i asked he sighe

"She wanted to bring you some more groceries she's going to be sleeping here until you get back on to your feet you know like a extra hand might bring us a little closer" he said ruffling his hair

i smiled

"I love romance"

* * *

**HA! I should just put 'My Chemical' in front of that 'romance', and it'll ****_really _****be 'My Immortal'.**

* * *

i said

he ran his fingers through my hair sending a shock through my body ignore it and smiled

"Oh do you?" he asked

he leaned in a little then i did

i could feel his lips against mine his pressure his tongue in my mouth

it wouldnt be anything like Jackson's **(p/n: WHOOOOOOAAAAAA JA(CK)SON'S NAME CHANGED)** kisses

this one would be real

we were like a inch apart then Selena opened the door

we suddenly scooted away red in both our cheecks

her eyes narrowed

"I'm hope in not inturpting anything" she said looking at Justin and me

he ruffled his hair

"Exscuse me" he said getting up and heading to the back room

she looked at me

"Feeling ok?" she asked

i nodded looking down not wanting to make eye contact

"Maybe you can help me with these groceries if you dont mind i dont want to work you" she said

i got up and power walked to the kictchen and smiled

"No problem i can work after all you are helping me" i said

she smiled

"Your sweet"

i helped her take out the groceries then put the bags underneath the sink in case Justin might need them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**My uncle is legit reading this right now...**

**This story is just getting worse and worse. ;-;**

* * *

The Next day Justin and Selena werent in their

i went over to the fridge it had a note taped to it.

it said

"Please help yourself to anything in the fridge

me and Selena went to go get some groceries

well be home as soon as possible

~Love Justin Beiber -wink wink :)-

I smiled and slowly took a water bottle out the fridge and made my self some pancakes and bacon and eggs

i'm going to leave some for Justin and Selena

their was a knock on the door

i was silent

"Who is it?" i asked my voice going higher

the door was kicked in and their stood Jackson

"Your coimng with me

i back up against the cabnates shaking he held a gun to my head

"Lets got" he said

i wonder how he got past security.

He grabbed my wrist telling me to keep quite or he'll shoot me

i shed my silent tears and kept quite wanting to stay alive

he led me into a dark closet and flicked on the lights

"Take off your clothes now slut!" he shouted pointing the gun at me with both hands

i sniffled as i pulled off all my clothes

he came closer pointing the gun to my head

"Dance bitch dance" he said kissing my chest and bumping into me doing a cocky dance on me

i tried to push him off but he gripped me and pulled me closer

i heard his gun clicked and i decided to give him what he wanted for me to keep my life

I still didnt dance just stood their and silently cried wishing some handsome boy would come in here and help me.


	6. Chapter 6

**(P/n: Oh lawdy, this chapter is** from** Justin's POV. Ooooooh lawdy)**

* * *

(Justin's POV)

I opened the door to my apartment

Selena following close behind

i tossed my keeps unto the counter

"Hey Alex" i said grinning slowly putting the bags on the counter

i knocked on the closed bathroom door

no response

i slowly opened it

she wasnt in their.

"Alex?" i repeated myself more nervous then before

my heart was beating fast

why didn't i give her my number

what is wrong with me.

What if she went back to that Arse of a boy Jackson

i wanted to cry but i didnt

i must stay strong and find Alex

i walked out into the lobby and told Selena

i would be back soon and told her to stay put

this migt be dangerous

she might not be my girlfriend anymore but that doesnt mean i want her to get hurt.

I heared rummaging in the supply room then heard a girls voice that sounded alot like Alex.

"Jackson please no dont" she said

i hear something really loud like crashing

"Shut up and get against the wall" he said whimpering.

* * *

**(P/n: Whimpering... I think that Rachel helped Raven and Tara write My Immortal...)**

* * *

i swung open the door

"Let her go" i said

he grabbed her head and pointed the gun to it

"Take one more step and Alex dies Blondie" he said

she was sobbing now

i didnt know what to do.

I gasped hoping that Jackson was stupid

"A wasp!" i shouted

he spun around

i tried to know the gun out of his hands but he had a firm grip on Alex

i grabbed her and shoved her behind my back.

He pointed the gun to my head and shot all

i remember was the deep pain then red then i blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

(Alex's Pov)

I cried out loud

Jackson pushed me aside and ran as fast as he could

i fell on the floor whimpering.

I remembered what my mom taught me what to do in a situation like this

i took off his shirt and wrapped it it tightly against his bloody arm then pressed down with pressure

i placed my hand on his hard then added pressure

good his heart was beating

he groaned

i sighed a sigh of relief

"It's going to be ok i hope Justin" i said digging in his pockets for his phone

i scrolled down his phone list

i found Selena and dialed her quickly on speed dial

"Hello?" came a singing voice on the other line

"Hello?! Selena its me Chris the girl that you and Justin were helping"

i said breathing hard

"Oh yes dear i reconginize your voice a- Whats wrong hon?" she asked

I didn't take alot of time to give it to her easy

this was an emergency.

"Justins been shot!" i said

i said

i tightened the rag on his arm and placed my hand over his hard and left it there just in case

"Oh my gosh did you?-

"Yes i wrapped his arm up and added pressure

he's breathing" i said feeling a little bit better.

"Ok keep doing that call the police if you didn't already ill be over the as soon as possible!" she said and hung up

tears rolled down my cheeks

"Its ok Justin stay with me."

This reminded me of a flashback a poor deffesneless nerd was getting beat up

he was bleeding alot and i helped him then the girls teased me because of it

they picked on me and beat me everyday from that day forwards.

I shook myself out of the flashback

i need to focus on saving a life not on some mean girls.

I was tooken to the hospital with Justin and Selena in the abulance

i was dieing to see if Justin was ok.

But they said he was sleeping and wasnt ready for guest at the momment

it felt like hours before they could let me see him.

I went inside they had put a tube into his arm and a blood pack inserting into his arm

"A-are you o-ok?" i asked looking sad taking small steps forward knowing that this was my fault he got shot.

He nodded and fell back to sleep i guess out of his out of his strength

i looked at the breathing machine normal everything should be fine.

Except that dreaful thought inside my heart that this was all my fault and i should die.


	8. Chapter 8

**(P:n/ Hey my little chicken fingers! So, this is odd, and nothing makes any sense.**

**I honestly would say that this chapter is pointless, but this entire story is pointless...**

**Just remember, if you ever see someone get shot it the head, remember what your mother told you:**

**Take off his shirt, and add pressure to his bloody arm.**

* * *

I walked slowly back out of the room holding tears in my eyes

"Aww look here the slut and she's crying isnt that nice girls hmm?" said a famillair voice

i looked up and their was Tiffany laughing with her clique

my eyes narrowed

"What are you doing here with your bitches Tifanny?" i asked

she laughed ignoring the minor point in the word bitches

"My grandfather is sick and he's a billionare and my father is only a millionare so if he died im making sure his will go's to my Father" she said grinning evily

how sick

she wants her family member to die to get his member

"Thats so sick Tiffany he's you grandfather and you want him to die-

"Why do you care so much?" she asked getting up

i put my head back down not wanting to get beat up again today

she grabbed my shirt "Huh hoe huh? Better watch that tone" she said

i gulped

i want Stephinae to be here

she would kick Tiffany's ass

Tiffany didnt really bother me that much when Stephinae was next to me

i was lucky to have a friend like her.

"Umm ladies can we show a little personal space this is not the place" said the nurse

Tiffany blushed and froze

I thought of a way to intirugate Tiffany and I just had to go throughout with it.

"Yeah Tiff lets take it home" i said getting close then planted a small kiss on her cheek

i swear you could hear her scream from alaska

I laughed in delight just to see her squirm

it was about time we switched places just to see how it felt

i sashayed out of that join tottally forgetting about Justin for a momment and worrying to much about girl problems.

I came back the next day to check on Justin Tiffany was there crying but her group was gone.

She didnt even look up

i walked up to the nurse

"Umm am i able to see Jackson?" i asked rattling his car keys Selena gave to me on the counter

she nodded

i turned and was about to leave but i just had to know.

"What's her deal?" i asked

the nurse looked up to see who i was taling about

she mummbled a quick oh then looked back down again

"Her Grandfather died" she said

i sighed

so Tiffany does care of her Grandfather's death

she just wanted to look cool in front of her clique

i sucked my teeth then waled over to where Tiffanny was the awkwalrdly patted her back

"Its okay Tiffany" i said

she looked up

"What are you doing"

i wanted to jerk back instead read her body reactions

she wasnt mad and pissed off

she was confused lonely sad and guitly

"I just wanted to make you feel better Tiff" i said she half smiled at me.

I was just about to turn around then she called my name

"Yes?" i asked turning back around

she sighed look down

"I'm so sorry for all those mean things i did to you" she said

i nodded

"Thanks for apologizing Tiff really means alot to me" i said

she nodded then i headed towards Justin's room.

He was up looking better then ever he had a bandage wrapped around hi arm.

"Hey Justin" i said ruffling he smiled at me

"Hey babe" he struggled try to wrap his arm around my waist

he grimaced

i moved out of his reach

"No dont want to cause you any pain" i said

he forced i painful smile then slowly struggled to put his arm back down

"I think the best thing to do it let it resi said

he nodded and turned over on his side

"Good night Justin…. I love you" i backed out the room slowly

did i say i love him

whats wrong with me?

Do i love him

he did care of me.

What about Jason?. **(P:n/ I thought his name was Jackson, you whore...[Alex, not my neighbor])**

The next day i was helping Selena cook before she had to go pick up Justin

i wanted to go with her but i decided to be helpful but i decided to stay and help around the house in this time of need.

Selena came back in tears

"He's not in the hospital" she said nearly having panic attack

i dropped everything and ran over to her

"Selena please try and caalm down what do you mean he's not at the hospital?" i asked

she took the time to calm down

she let out a sigh the slowly answered my quistion

"I-i mean i asked them where he was and they said he checked out yesterday"

i nodded and grabbed her hand and lead her out the door

"Where are we going?" she asked

i sighed

"Back to the hospital to really figure out where he gone and with who" i said


End file.
